


言传身教（长夏）

by olivia921118



Category: Karroy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia921118/pseuds/olivia921118





	言传身教（长夏）

言传身教（番外）  
01  
月光洒在室外泳池泛着星星点点的光，男人从水底冒出来，一抹额头往后捋了捋头发，朝着趴在泳池边躺椅上玩手机的男人喊话：“王俊凯！你过来！”  
王俊凯眼里闪过几分或明或暗的颜色，偏过头盯着在水里露出半截身体的王源，水珠从白皙的身体上滑落，经过胸前两点粉嫩的红色，锁骨上几个暗色的吻痕在月光下也格外诱人，王俊凯勾起唇角：“还叫我过去？”  
王源挑眉，眼里露出几分挑衅，修长的手指划过额间掉落的短发，眉毛一挑冲着王俊凯眨了眨眼睛：“你到是来不来呀？”  
几步并一起快速跑到泳池边上，朝着心上人伸出手，对方却是一个使坏把人狠狠拽进水中，凭着惯性与浮力，仗着自己水性好，既不怕被呛到也不怕有危险，被水迷了眼的同时已经狠狠吻上对方的唇，男人之间的吻在紧张之下忽然就失去控制，近乎撕咬般把人按在水面之下，哪怕已经无意中喝下几口满是漂白粉味道的泳池水，也只觉得被彼此口中的津液替代，充满了催情意味。  
浮出水面时两个人都不由自主的大喘气，月光之下光裸的两人半身浮于水面之上，王俊凯一只手紧搂着王源的腰，王源不算结实的肚子撞在王俊凯覆着整齐腹肌的肚子上，有些不舒服的挪了挪，后颈传来酥麻的触感，那是王俊凯另一只手，盖着他沾满水的湿头发，拇指划过整齐的发茬，与他额心相抵。那双桃花眼微微初时敛着，再抬起时已经带上了绵密的情意，王源的唇边掠过抹笑，在水下主动挺了挺身，嘴唇也是又一次含住了王俊凯的，小心的抿吻，抛去先前的急切，清纯，又诱人的抿吻，舌尖温温和和的划过对方的唇面，或是颤抖着触碰王俊凯的舌尖，慢慢深入，两个人也彻底黏到了一起。  
胸前敏感的两点在王俊凯身上缓慢磨蹭，唇舌交缠时也溢出丝丝藏不住的低吟，王俊凯扶着王源腰的手逐渐往下，揉搓着王源挺翘的屁股，食指时不时触碰后头的小口，敏感的一开一合，就着下午刚做过的便利，轻轻巧巧的就靠着水的润滑探进去一个指尖，左右转了转，引得王源腰一软，连在水下的双脚也勾起缠住王俊凯的后腰，整个人的重量都放到了王俊凯身上。  
因为扩张方便，三根手指的动作很快就变得顺畅起来，王源一边亲王俊凯，湿热的舌头划过王俊凯的脖颈，顺着喉结往下，学着王俊凯的样子张嘴就吸住了王俊凯左胸上褐色的点，王俊凯浑身一紧，狠狠在王源体内那点猛地一戳，王源咬着他的乳尖发出脆弱的呻吟：“嗯……王俊凯……好舒服……”  
“叫哥哥，王源儿，叫我哥哥。”王俊凯坏心眼的在王源体内四处扣弄，粗糙的指尖时不时划过前列腺，再看向王源，一双眼睛早就带上了湿润的水光，红润的嘴唇贴在自己胸口，泄愤般咬下个圆弧型的齿痕，“想要吗？……叫哥哥，我就给你……”  
王源倒是想不理会王俊凯的恶趣味，只是这得不到满足的感觉实在太过糟糕，一个恍惚又被他按了敏感点，粗喘几声回过神，他就发现自己早已搂着王俊凯的脖颈，一声声不由自主的叫他，身后的指头，也早被王俊凯滚烫的那根替代，一进一出在泳池里制造出不小的动静，水声在耳边哗哗直响，他也早被王俊凯操干的失了心里那几分清明。  
“哥哥，哥哥……小凯哥哥，嗯……”  
王俊凯的手托着王源的屁股，下身动作稍微停下，带着软了力气趴在他身上的男人往泳池边去，两手用力将王源推坐上去，两人紧密相连的地方猛然间分开，发出让人脸红心跳的声音，王源不由自主的臊红了脸，微眯着视线盯着撑住泳池边沿一跃而上的男人，浑身上下没有一个地方，是他不喜欢的，弯起眉眼朝着走到他身边来的王俊凯笑，伸出两只手高高举起：“小凯哥哥，要抱！”  
故作娇憨的语气透出几分诱惑，王俊凯的视线从王源那张嘴一直往下，看见王源还未舒缓的欲望，也难以忽略自己身上还坚硬的部分，乍一听见王源的话还是下意识的笑出虎牙，蹲下身把人抱起来，王源也乖巧的那两条长腿盘着缠住王俊凯，方便王俊凯将他的欲望深深埋进自己的体内，发出长长的一声叫唤，把脸埋进王俊凯的颈窝伸出舌头舔了舔，便再不言语，王俊凯抱着他一步一步往房间里走，下身就插在王源体内有一下每一下的抽弄，随着步子一浅一深的挺进，引得王源不由自主发出一连串呻吟。  
进屋时透过敞开的玻璃门看了眼远处天空悬挂的偌大圆月，王源轻吟一声彻底后悔起方才勾引王俊凯的行为，夜晚还这么长，他一定，会被折腾的很惨的……  
“王俊凯……你慢点，慢点，啊……”

02  
王俊凯这几天的行为举止颇为奇怪，婚礼后两人没做耽搁，扔下一干宾客就跑路，一路游玩顺着早早就定好的路线度起蜜月来，气的两家长辈直骂混小子，但是听到电话里两个人开心的声音，也只能露出个无奈的笑替这两个甩手掌柜处理起后续的事情。  
实际上各自有着自己事业的人也没能快活几天，半个多月后就老老实实回到国内，焦头烂额了好几天解决了临时跑路留下来的各种问题，这才彻底轻松下来，让生活回到原本的轨道上。王源也终于有时间和王俊凯一起琢磨起新家的问题，回国后王源就一直住在王俊凯那套公寓里，单身男人的公寓不算大，却因为王俊凯的处女座强迫症外加一点洁癖，整理的井井有条，边看着宽裕了些，但是住一阵后还是觉得有点小，两个人这才决定换一套稍微大些的，王俊凯不对劲了一阵子，天天往外头跑，又常常三更半夜才回来，脸上满是疲色，但是心情却是好的。  
这一天咋咋呼呼跑回家，直接就拽着王源往外头走，连衣服都不让他换，目的地是个新开发的小区，打着高度安全的名头，致力于建造安全小区，环境也弄的很好，王源心里隐隐有些猜想，想着王俊凯这阵子的表现，心里就跟个二十出头的小青年一样，带着期待与爱意，却因为也明白王俊凯这样做的原因，这时候并不去问他要做什么，只要跟着王俊凯就好了，王源低下头抿起嘴笑，王俊凯带他做什么都可以。

搭电梯时王俊凯按了16层，偏过头盯着王源抿嘴笑，一双桃花眼带着兴奋与开心：“你肯定猜到我要带你去哪里了，对吧？”  
王源挑眉，主动伸手去牵王俊凯的手，点了头，嘴上的说法却是另一种：“我不知道啊，小凯哥哥要带我去哪里？”  
王俊凯笑，握紧了王源的手，十指紧扣。  
“带你去我们新家。”

家这个字，在每个人心里都代表着不太一样的含义，对于王源来说，漂泊在外几年，有父母在的地方是家，有王俊凯在的地方，更是家；对于王俊凯来说，见到王源的时候，喜欢的情绪就在心底翻涌，以前也好现在也好，有王源的地方，更是他的家。  
心上人的眼睛被两只手捂住，王俊凯从背后圈着王源，鼻息打在王源有些敏感的耳廓上，掌心的温热透过薄薄的眼皮，熨帖的传进心里，他忽然紧张的不敢睁开眼睛。  
王俊凯已经领着他停在某个位置，手也从他的脸上放下来，他却紧张的眼睛不敢睁开，这是王俊凯精心准备了好一阵的家，是他和王俊凯未来要一起生活的地方，睁开眼就是新的开始，他却有些紧张。  
王俊凯不催促，站在一边等着王源睁开眼，纤长的睫毛微微颤动，终于下定决心睁开眼。入目可见的，是灰白色调的客厅，沙发却是不太突兀的明亮颜色，湛蓝的颜色撞进眼里，王源喜欢的不行，王俊凯就牵着他的手往卧室走，整个卧室的颜色就比较清新，床单枕罩都是绿色，窗帘却是偏深的蓝色，王源拉开衣柜门，清一色的新置衣物，下意识就想说王俊凯又乱花钱，动作却是凑过去小心翼翼的亲他，杏眼弯弯笑的好看。  
“这是刘氏的房产，前不久听说工程结束已经交房了，我就跟他们老总要了一套，看样子你应该很喜欢。”  
王源合上柜子门，搂住王俊凯的肩膀凑上去，吻他眼底下的青色：“我很喜欢，王俊凯，我爱你。”

彼此相爱的人之间，爱欲与情欲的转换总是快得很，倒在那张还没有睡过的柔软床铺上时王源还犹豫了一阵这么快就在新家做爱是不是不好，偏偏王俊凯那时候已经急红了眼，扯着他身上出门时来不及换下的毛衣，他只得乖乖抬起手来，方便王俊凯给他脱衣服，衣服一脱干净王俊凯就不急了，慢悠悠的给自己脱完，赤身裸体的和王源缠到一起。  
唇舌擦过王源精致的锁骨，含着他胸前两点舔弄，有一阵子没有做，王源身后那里又紧又干，拿来润滑剂往里扩张时王俊凯勾着唇笑，直说以后要天天做，不然扩张这步骤可麻烦的很，气的王源拿手用了狠劲去掐王俊凯的脸。却因为王俊凯精准的按到体内那点而软了力气，不由自主的拉着王俊凯靠近，凑过去吻他。  
“王俊凯……”  
王俊凯喜欢王源这样喊他，喜欢极了，做爱的时候听着自己的爱人用最亲昵的声调，或低或高昂的念着自己的名字，是最让人欣喜的事情。王俊凯没有扩张多久，在新家里做爱这件事让他的的欲望高昂，这下子已经蓄势待发，坚挺的部位一点点挤进王源身下那个狭窄柔软的甬道，听着王源在耳边低低的吸气声，让他更为激动。让王源稍微适应了一下，就激烈的抽插起来，一下下准确而大力的撞击敏感点，王源看着精致的卧室顶灯，微微眯起眼睛感受着王俊凯给他带来的疼痛与快感，眼角湿润着，流出来的眼泪却被王俊凯准确的吻走。  
“王源儿，不要哭。”

喜悦因为你，悲伤因为你，幸福因为你，痛苦因为你。  
但是不要哭，悲伤和痛苦都不再有。

“王源，我爱你。”  
最爱你。

王俊凯俯下身，吮吻王源漂亮的耳垂，性感的声音带着漫不经心的温柔与挑逗：“你给我做家教的时候，早对我言传身教。”  
教我怎么做爱。  
教我怎么做一个爱人。


End file.
